


The Poem of Ken

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon





	The Poem of Ken

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** The Poem of Ken  
 **Character:** Ichijouji Ken  
 **Word Count:** 116|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Summary:** [Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, Ken poetry] A few words about Ken 

* * *

Intelligent, quiet, polite, refined, deadly, dangerous,   
Chosen by darkness and by light, he becomes a stranger   
His parents mourn the loss of the genius, his brother,   
In the room where they lived he remains, apart from all others.   
Just until he can’t take it and goes far away,   
Opening a gate to the Digital World where he wishes to stay.   
Upset about his exposure, he seeks revenge and conquest   
Justice, he calls it, ignoring all protests as nonsense,   
In his fortress he plots, his victory promised. 

Keeping his plans hidden as he creates a monster piece by piece,   
Envisoning the day when all opposition will cease,   
Now once it’s over, he’ll keep Daisuke on a leash. 

**The End**


End file.
